X-Men (film franchise)
This article is about the film franchise. You may be looking for the mutant team or 2000 film of the same name. X-Men is a superhero film franchise based on the Marvel Entertainment intellectual property of the same name. Producer Lauren Shuler Donner bought the X-Men film rights for 20th Century Fox in 1994."The Secret Origins of the X-Men". X-Men (Blu-ray). 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment. Starting with the release of X-Men in 2000, the franchise expanded to include multiple sequels and spin-offs that had varying levels of critical and financial success. In 2019, 20th Century Fox was sold off to The Walt Disney Company as part of an acquisition of 21st Century Fox's entertainment assets.Disney Closes Fox Deal, Creating Global Content Powerhouse | Hollywood Reporter The X-Men film rights were subsequently transferred to Marvel Studios, with all X-Men films in development at 20th Century Fox being cancelled in the process. The X-Men film franchise is set to conclude with The New Mutants in 2020. Films :See also: X-Men (film franchise)/Undeveloped films Trivia *''X-Men'', X2: X-Men United, and X-Men: The Last Stand comprise the "original trilogy", while X-Men: First Class, X-Men: Days of Future Past, and X-Men: Apocalypse comprise the "beginnings trilogy". *By the time X-Men Origins: Wolverine was released on home media in 2009, 70% of American moviegoers had seen at least one of the X-Men films."X Facts". X-Men Origins: Wolverine (Blu-ray). 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment. *''X2: X-Men United'' and X-Men: The Last Stand were filmed mostly in Vancouver, Canada. *''X-Men: The Last Stand'' and Logan are the only films to have a Marvel fanfare that solely features pages from X-Men comics. *A recurring motif in the opening credits of the main X-Men films is the "X" in the 20th Century Fox logo lingering for a few seconds before fading away with the rest of the logo. X-Men: First Class is the only film of the main franchise not to feature this. X-Men: Dark Phoenix has a variation of the motif, with the "X" glowing a fiery orange. Gallery Images 20th Century Fox.gif|20th Century Fox fanfare XMDP 20th Century Fox.gif|''X-Men: Dark Phoenix'' specialized 20th Century Fox fanfare Marvel X-Men.gif|Marvel fanfare XM Opening Credits Logo.png|''X-Men'' opening credits logo X2XMU Opening Credits Logo.png|''X2: X-Men United'' opening credits logo XMTLS Opening Credits Logo.png|''X-Men: The Last Stand'' opening credits logo XMOW Opening Credits Logo.png|''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' opening credits logo XMFC Opening Credits Logo.png|''X-Men: First Class'' opening credits logo XMFC End Credits Logo.png|''X-Men: First Class'' end credits logo TW End Credits Logo.png|''The Wolverine'' end credits logo XMDOFP Opening Credits Logo.png|''X-Men: Days of Future Past'' opening credits logo DPL End Credits Logo.png|''Deadpool'' end credits logo XMA Opening Credits Logo.png|''X-Men: Apocalypse'' opening credits logo XMA End Credits Logo.png|''X-Men: Apocalypse'' end credits logo LGN Opening Credits Logo.png|''Logan'' opening credits logo LGN End Credits Logo.png|''Logan'' end credits logo DPL2 End Credits Logo.png|''Deadpool 2'' end credits logo XMDP Opening Credits Logo.png|''X-Men: Dark Phoenix'' opening credits logo Videos X-Men Universe 20th Century FOX X-Men Beginnings Trilogy Mutant Superpowers 20th Century FOX X-Men Supercut Wolverine One Liners X-Men Supercut Rogue Absorbs Power X-Men Supercut Mystique Transformations X-Men 15th Anniversary - The Best of Iceman X-Men 15th Anniversary - The Best of Jean Grey X-Men 15th Anniversary - The Best of Magneto X-Men 15th Anniversary - The Best of Professor X X-Men 15th Anniversary - The Best of Rogue X-Men 15th Anniversary - The Best of Storm X-Men 15th Anniversary - The Best of Wolverine X-Men 15th Anniversary - The Best of Mystique Dark Phoenix The X-Men Legacy 20th Century FOX Dark Phoenix A Phoenix Will Rise 20th Century FOX The Darkness Within The X-Men 20th Century FOX References Category:Movies